


What Carter Knows

by problematic_mind



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Fluff, Healing, M/M, and i want them to be happy, they are just my favourites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_mind/pseuds/problematic_mind
Summary: There are things that Carter knows about Gavin, but there are also things he doesn't know anything about - and those, well, those are the most important ones!
Relationships: Carter Bennett/Gavin Livingstone
Kudos: 17





	What Carter Knows

_What Carter knows:_

  * Every time he wakes up, Gavin is curled around him tightly, sometimes as a human, sometimes as a wolf, even if the night before they weren’t sleeping in the same bed. When he is shifted, his tail is on Carter’s legs and his head lays gently on his chest, right over his neck. When he is not, he wraps his arm firmly around him and lays his forehead against Carter’s cheek, hair tickling his skin. It shouldn’t make him feel as safe as it does, but there is something in the warmth of Gavin’s body that makes him feel home.



  * Before showering, Carter always picks the clothes for the day and places them on the bed, ready to be worn; when he gets back in his room, towel hanging low on his hips, the timber wolf always look at him sheepishly from where he’s lying on the floor. Big violet eyes staring at him. There are always hairs on his clothes.



  * Gavin’s dreams always feel _blue_ , unless he’s in bed with Carter, then they become _green_. That’s really the only reason why he keeps allowing the timber wolf to sneak in his bed every night: he doesn’t want him to feel blue ever again.



  * The timber wolf follows him everywhere, like a shadow, except that he is behind him both when there is light and when there is darkness, so it’s even worst than a shadow. It’s like an annoying guardian angel.



  * Gavin doesn’t want to be called dude by Carter. He growls every time Carter calls him like that.



  * Gavin keeps bringing dead animals home and leave them next to Carter’s bed; every time he does that, Carter starts screaming and scowling, because honestly, why the fuck would he do that? Can’t he just eat those outside if he feels like hunting?



_What Carter doesn’t know:_

  * When he sleeps, Carter often has nightmares and his body start to tremble, a tiny veil of sweat on his skin; the first time it happened, Gavin discovered that if he hugs Carter, his body relaxes and his face change from a wrinkly pained expression, to a soft one. That’s why, even if Carter doesn’t want him to, Gavin sneaks in his bed every night, to prevent any bad dream. Besides, Gavin sleeps better too, if he’s sure that Stupid Carter’s body is safe under his and not somewhere in danger.



  * When he showers, Carter takes off Gavin’s scent from his skin and the timber wolf really doesn’t like when Carter goes around not smelling like him, because people might not understand that he belongs to Gavin. That’s why, as soon as Carter leaves the room, he lays on his clothes and impregnates them with his smell, till he hears the water turn off. Carter will snort and scowl when he sees the hairs on the fabric, but at least the whole world will know to whom he belongs.



  * When Gavin is asleep, he’s haunted by the crazy lady hurting his paws, hitting him, hurting him; but, if he sleeps close enough to Carter – meaning with his nose pressed against Carter’s neck or right over his chest – all he can smell is his scent and that’s enough to make good dreams. He dreams of running in the trees with Carter, of howling in the moonlight a song that is just theirs. Everything feels _green_ when they are together.



  * Gavin has to follow Stupid Carter everywhere because he tends to always get into troubles and risk his life every five minutes, so it’s better if Gavin is there to keep him safe – and scare off everyone who might want to try to get too close to Carter (except for the pack). Carter belongs to Gavin and to no one else, so they might as well stay away.



  * Gavin doesn’t like to be called dude by Carter, because he wants to be more than just a friend and he knows that _dude_ is what friends call each other. He isn’t sure how he’d like to be called, instead, he just knows that it has to begin with “my”, because he belongs to Carter just as he belongs to him, so he is his. And his alone.



  * Gavin has spent too much time as wolf, to know how to properly court someone. However, when he’s shifted, he feels like to take care of Carter, he has to provide him food and protection, so he hunts for him, before curling in bed next to him. Maybe it’s not much, but he doesn’t know any better.



**Author's Note:**

> This isn't good, not really, but this idea's been haunting me for weeks, so I had to write it down!   
> I love Carter and Gavin so fucking much, ugh 
> 
> These books are beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. I cried my eyes out for half of the time and smiled for the remaining time, what a rollercoaster! x


End file.
